The invention relates to steering means for marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to gimbal ring arrangements for stern drive or inboard/outboard marine propulsion devices.
Prior gimbal ring arrangements have had means accessible only from inside the boat, through the engine compartment, for removably connecting the gimbal ring to the gimbal housing. This complicates removal of the gimbal ring from the gimbal housing.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose gimbal ring type steering means for marine propulsion devices:
Kiekhaefer U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,285, issued June 9, 1964; PA1 North U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,287, issued June 9, 1964; PA1 Kiekhaefer U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,494, issued May 4, 1965; PA1 Alexander U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,501, issued May 10, 1966; PA1 Warburton U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,655, issued Oct. 1, 1968; and PA1 Weronke U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,488, issued Sept. 15, 1981.